


Seahorse Training

by Danshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Desperation, Gen, Humor, Male Desperation, Omorashi, Swimming, Swimming Pools, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danshi/pseuds/Danshi
Summary: Five years old Jonas has to pee during swimming lessons at the pool.
Kudos: 12





	Seahorse Training

Jonas had just turned five years old. He and his twin brother Ben were learning to swim and they both were really excited about the seahorse early swimmer badges they were going to earn soon. Right now, they were climbing out of the pool – the big grown-ups one! Their swim teacher Ms Bosch, a big and a little scary woman, and Florian, her assistant were watching them from the water. When Jonas struggled to pull himself over the edge, Florian gave his butt a little push. Jonas staggered on land and to his feet and giggled. Then he and Ben turned around to Ms Bosch, who explained the exercise to them again. Just at that moment, Jonas felt a little tingle in his bladder. He pressed his legs together and tried to ignore while he continued to listen to Ms Bosch.

Florian was sixteen and in his school’s swim team. He had been looking for a part-time job and his trainer, Ms Bosch, who also worked as a swimming teacher, had asked him if he wanted to help her with her classes. Like Jonas and Ben’s mom here, parents often just dumped their kids on her and didn’t help with the lessons. So especially with young kids who were still learning to swim, Ms Bosch was glad to have Florian as a second pair of eyes around to look after them. Perhaps not so much with their current charges – Jonas and Ben could swim quite well already. However, what the two failed at was diving. They needed to fetch a small plastic ring from the ground on the shallow end of the pool to earn their seahorse badges, but they just seemed completely unable to do it. Not for a lack of trying, though. The two actually looked kinda funny when they attempted to dive, turning upside down and sticking their butts high into the air, somehow failing to get them under the waterline.

Right now, the two boys were standing on the edge of the pool and listening intently as Ms Bosch explained yet again how to dive. Just then Florian noticed Jonas look down on himself and press his hands to his groin. The boy started dancing in place, but remained silent and continued to listen, probably unaware how obvious his potty dance was. Florian smirked. By his observation, there were two types of kids. The majority just waited till they were in the pool and peed in the water. Very few asked to go to the bathroom. Florian slightly spread his legs and secretly relieved a little pressure from his own bladder. He wondered which one Jonas would turn out to be.

Jonas was trying to listen to Ms Bosch’s explanations, but he had a hard time concentrating on what she was saying. He was pressing his hands to his groin and marching in place. Ms Bosch was intimidating and he didn’t want to interrupt her. Finally, he couldn’t stand it any longer and he nervously asked: “I gotta pee! May I please go to the potty?”

Ms Bosch turned to stare at him and he shrunk down a little, but then to his great relief she smiled and said he may. He quickly looked over to the bench on the side of the pool where their mom usually sat, but remembered she had left earlier to make a call. He saw her through the large glass windows, walking up and down outside with her phone on her ear. Jonas’ eyes wandered back to the door to the toilets and he bit his lips. He didn’t like public bathrooms and the toilet’s flush scared him. With an impatient quiver his bladder told him to hurry up already and he desperately pressed his thighs together. Anxious, Jonas turned to Florian. The older boy had been nice to them so far – and not to mention he was a lot less scary than Ms Bosch. Jonas silently begged: “Can you come with me, please?”

“Can you come with me, please!” the kid whined urgently. Florian exchanged a half-pained, half-amused look with Ms Bosch, shrugged and grinned. Then he pulled himself out of the water. He had barely stood up when Jonas’ little hand already grabbed his, the boy’s other hand firmly pressed to his groin. Florian turned towards the toilets, and Jonas speedily fell in besides him. The boy paused at the door, nervously shifting from one leg to the other and looking up at Florian. Florian gently ushered him inside. The kid was literally jumping, he was obviously bursting. Florian quickly pointed him at the row of urinals.

Jonas’ resolution faltered and he stopped in front of the bathroom door, but then Florian pushed him through into the scary bathroom. Jonas had to stifle a yelp and felt a drip of pee seep into his swim briefs. He panicky crossed his legs. The teen pointed towards the weird toilets that were mounted on one of the walls. They looked strange and Jonas wasn’t sure how to use them, but luckily he spotted one with a more familiar shape in one of the cubicles. He quickly dragged Florian over to it.

The kid was of a different mind and he dragged Florian over to the toilet cubicles. He was about to pull Florian inside with him, but Florian stopped in front of the cubicle door and firmly extracted his hand from Jonas’ grip. Jonas, too, stopped and gave him a both parts confused and scared glance. He was marching in place in obvious desperation. “Go on in, I’ll be waiting right outside,” Florian encouraged him and gave him a little push. The kid stepped inside and closed the door, though forgot to lock. Florian held the door in place to give the boy his privacy and waited for him to do his business.

Florian shoved him again and Jonas stumbled into the cubicle. He timidly eyed the toilet. His bladder didn’t share his fear, the sight of relief so close, it was prickling urgently. Jonas swallowed. He quickly grabbed the door and shut it. He had trouble turning the lock and reached for it with both hands, but without his hand to help, his pee immediately tried to get out. He winced and hurriedly grabbed his groin again. Deciding that he had no time to spare for the lock, he turned his back to the door and stepped in front of the toilet. The huge porcelain throne loomed menacingly in front of him. There was a small trickle running down on its inside and it made strange water noises. Jonas’ resolution wavered again and he thought of running.

But his bladder was pulsing almost constantly now and he really didn’t have time to be scared. So instead he took all his courage and reached for his swim briefs. They were his old ones and rather tight plus they were still wet from the pool, so he had a hard time getting them down. He squirmed and danced, but finally managed to pull them to his knees. His pee wanted out right now. _Wait, pee, wait!_ Jonas was dancing on his tiptoes. Hurriedly, he grabbed the toilet seat and put it down. He shot the evil toilet another glance, then he turned around and hopped onto the seat. It was so large, he barely sat on its edge and already had to support himself with his arms or he would surely fall in and the toilet monster would swallow him. It kept on making weird noises, too, and Jonas wanted to jump back off. But his bladder had had enough of his stalling, it was throbbing so madly, it was getting that pee out _now_ , if Jonas wanted it to or not.

Feeling his control slip, Jonas frantically shifted further backwards on the seat and actually managed to keep all the pee penned up inside until he had positioned himself correctly over the bowl. Then he let go. With a loud splattering, his pee hit the toilet. Jonas looked down and watched it splash in all directions. A few drops sprayed back on his thighs and butt, but he didn’t care. He smiled with relief as his overtaxed bladder slowly emptied.

Once he was done, Jonas immediately jumped off the toilet so it wouldn’t swallow him after all. A short struggle with his swim briefs later and he had put them in place again. Then he turned towards the door. At this moment, the toilet’s automatic flush decided to release. Jonas yelped and jumped. Hadn’t he just disposed of all his pee, he certainly would have wet his pants right then. He yanked the door open and fled.

Florian heard the boy flush, then Jonas already ripped the door out of his hand and burst out the cubicle in such a hurry, he almost ran into Florian. He bounced back, then tried to make a bee-line for the exit.

“Hey! Don’t forget to wash your hands!” Florian laughed.

Jonas stared at him wide-eyed, like he had just seen a monster, but then he just turned and obediently went over to the sink and washed his hands. Once done, he insisted on grabbing Florian’s hand again. Florian let him. He led Jonas back to the pool, grinning to himself all the way. It had come as a bit of a surprise to him he actually enjoyed working with young kids, but he swore, half the time he had no clue what was going on in their little heads.


End file.
